PPX
by cacklesmadly
Summary: A new begining for Xander Harris


PPX

Disclaimer: I own nothing, the storage unit ate all my physical possessions and the navy owns my life

AN: This what comes from two mountain dews, a mid watch and temperatures hot enough to not allow you to even touch the walls. Oh yeah I also blame Drake, it's all his fault. He doesn't run screaming from my ideas. This is a one shot type thing… I hope.

The Professor watched the children playing at the school next door with amusement before heading down to his lab in the basement. He decided to set aside his current project and work on something else. He gathered the ingredients and mixed them together; snips, snails and puppy dog tails. He was slightly nauseated but that was the formula. The phone rang as he had just added the last bit. He turned to answer, accidentally knocking in the bottle of chemical X. It was a chemical that he had discovered and was in the process of testing its properties. The container exploded knocking the Professor to the ground. He opened his eyes to find a small dark haired boy looking at him though chocolate brown eyes.

"Hello," the Professor said sitting up.

"Are you my daddy?" the boy asked.

"I suppose I am," the Professor mused. "What shall I call you?"

"Don't know," the boy said, "something good."

"I suppose I'll name you Alexander," the Professor said slowly. "it means 'protector of man.' Is that good enough?"

"Sounds good. Al… Ale… Xander?" the boy stuttered over the name.

"How about we shorten it to Xander," the Professor said getting up. "Would you like to play ball?"

"Ball?" Xander repeated as a question.

"Come along, I'll show you," the Professor said getting up and leading the boy out of the laboratory. He went to the closet and brought out his old baseball and glove. Then led the way outside.

"What am I suppose to do with this ball?" Xander asked with a confused look on his face.

"Catch it when I throw it to you and then throw it back to me," the Professor explained. "Ready?"

"Sure," Xander nodded his head.

"Catch," the professor threw the ball but it went high. Xander jumped and caught it floating in place. "How are you doing that?"

"I don't know," Xander said. "Do you want me to throw it back?"

"Yes please," the Professor responded, holding out his glove. Xander threw the ball but it missed going high as well. He had forgotten to adjust for floating. He drifted back to the ground watching in silence with the professor as the ball entered orbit.

"Sorry," Xander said. "I forgot about being higher than the ground."

"That's all right my boy," Professor Utonium said walking over kneeling to hug the boy to him. "We'll work on it."

"This is school," the Professor said as he and Xander walked into the kindergarten the next week. "You can learn lots of things here and make friends."

"So I can grow up to be smart like you?" Xander asked his eyes bright with excitement.

"Yes," Professor Utonium laughed. "Now be good and keep your feet on the ground."

"Yes dad," Xander said as they walked into the classroom.

"I'll be here after school," the Professor said giving Xander a small push toward the other children. "Now go play." Xander walked over to a red headed girl who was by herself only looking back once, seeing his father wave him on.

"Hi," he said.

"Hello," the girl said shyly.

"My name is Xander," he said with a smile holding out his hand. "It's short for something that means I'm good."

"My name is Willow," the girl said smiling at Xander's easygoing nature shaking his hand.

"Do you want to be my first friend," Xander asked.

"Sure," Willow said with a smile. "Want to color?"

"Sure," Xander said following her over to the art tables.

The professor watched through the window with a smile before leaving to go back to his laboratory. He needed to figure out this chemical he had accidentally mixed. He felt sad for the boy though as they would soon be moving. The mystical influences of the area were too much of an unknown factor in any equation. That and he had a tenure offered from the University of Townsville. Maybe he could recreate the experiment but with other ingredients. Sugar, spice and everything nice were much better than the concoction of pieces of puppies.

Twelve years later-

"New girl," Jesse said dropping in on Willow and Xander as they sat in the high school quad.

"What's she like?" Willow asked.

"New," Jesse said.

"Lots of help, bro." Xander laughed.

"So are you and your sisters going to the Bronze tonight," Jesse asked.

"Which one have you picked to crush on this week?" Willow asked knowing that her old friend fell in and out of love easily.

"Blondes have more fun," Jesse said conspiringly.

"Man, they are my sisters," Xander complained. "Tell more about the new girl."

"What are you bored with me already," Willow asked slightly hurt that Xander didn't see her feelings for him.

"Never, you are my best friend," Xander told the red head as he put his arm around her. The ball rang causing Willow to jump up.

"gottagoclassisatarting," she babbled.

"Who gave you caffeine," Xander asked getting up and grabbing his bag following her into the building.

"Later dudes," Jesse said as they split up for classes. Xander went around the corner fast and ran into someone.

"Sorry wasn't watching where I was going," Xander said helping her pick up her stuff.

"Thanks, neither was I." The blonde said.

"Your new? My name is Xander." The male Utonium said.

"Yeah my name is Buffy," she said with a smile. "I have to go. I'm late."

"You forgot your stake," Xander said to find the girl gone. 'Strange, I hope she isn't some new type of monster. I had thought we left the evil minions behind in Townsville when the last blew up the high school. Why is my life never normal' he though as he made his way to his class using super speed the last couple of feet to be in his seat when the teacher turned around after the tardy bell rang.

Xander left his three younger sisters after lunch to find his friends. He joined Willow and Jess in the quad with as they sat talking to the new girl. "Hey," he interrupted them.

"Hey, this is Buffy and this is my friend Xander." Willow did the introductions. "Xander has three sisters and just moved back here this year."

"Hi," Buffy said smiling.

"Hi, so are you going to join our little circle of friends," Xander asked.

"Um I think so," Buffy said with a smile.

"So how's your day been?" Xander asked.

"Good, I even got your sisters to agree to go out to the Bronze with me tonight," Jess said proudly.

"They don't have anywhere else to go," Xander shot down his friend with logic.

"What is this Bronze?" Buffy asked.

"The only place to hang out around here," Jess answered.

"So working on your downward mobility," Cordy sniped as she walked by. "And here I was going to be nice and tell you that gym is canceled due to a dead body being found in a locker."

"Was there a bite mark?" Buffy asked.

"Morbid much?" Cordy asked. "Got to go."

"Yeah me too," Buffy said going off toward the gym.

The Slayer, Blossom, Buttercup, Bubbles and Xander fought the vampires that were trying to drain every one in the harvest. The Slayer was as fast and strong as the vampires. The Utonium's were not quite up to her speed and strength but they had the advantage of being able to fly. And the back up team of the watcher, Willow, and Jesse were getting the hostages out of the crossfire. They left the good old Sunnydale with many fewer blood-sucking vampires that night.


End file.
